One Stormy Night
by LoverPR-SN-HP
Summary: Some big things happen on a stormy night.What happens when every one finds out?
1. The Storm

I got the idea for this story from another story called The Storm by SLITH. You should read it!

Ally is the only person I own.

Chapter 1

I just got off the phone with Tommy. He is staying at Kim's house because there is no way he is getting home in this storm. Our parents are out of town, Florida. What a place! So I'm all alone, Me Ally Oliver, Tommy's sister and the purple power ranger. So I sit in the front room doing homework on a Friday night wearing a button- up shirt and shorts. Dumb Storm! I hear a knock at the door.

"Coming." Who could be out in this weather? I pulled open the door.

"What are you doing out in this weather? Come in your soaked." He walks in.

"I was riding my bike from the library and I crashed. Wrecked it."

"Oh Billy, you spend too much time there. I don't Tommy would mind if you borrowed some of his clothes."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. You're dripping water everywhere and I have to stick your clothes in the dryer." We went to Tommy's room, looking though the drawers.

"You can stay here tonight. My parents are out of town and Tommy is at Kim's, so I could use the company. Here are some sweats," handing them to him, "I can't find his shirts.

"Oh that's ok. I don't sleep with one on anyways. I hope that's ok."

"Sure it fine….Um… well I should let you get changed. Just bring your clothes to the laundry room when you're done." I went to the laundry room. I took the clothes that were in the dryer out to make from for Billy's clothes. I didn't see or hear him walk in, but all of a sudden, he was there, handing me his clothes. I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare." But I wasn't listening. I was staring at his chest. He had a 6-pac. I never thought he would be so fit.

"Ally, Ally, Hello." He was waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back in to reality. I too his clothes and put them in the dryer.

"Sorry. Oh My God! Where did you get that gash on your arm?" It went from his elbow to his wrist.

"Yeah, I just noticed it. Must have got it when I crashed" he said as he looked at it.

"I'll get you something for it. Meet me in the front room." I went to the bathroom for gaze, alcohol and cotton balls. I went to the front room and he was standing there; waiting. I sat down at the desk and he grabbed a chair and joined me.

"Now let me see your arm." He held it out for me and I examined it. I started cleaning it out with the alcohol.

"You're taking college classes." I looked up and he is looking at my homework.

"Yeah, I traded my electives for a few. I mean I could gradate now, but I feel better at school."

"What's your grade point?"

"4.29"

"Wow, that's as high as mine. Why haven't you told anyone?" I was putting the gaze on now.

"Well being smart is your thing. I didn't want to take that away from you."

"I would be willing to share." I look up and he is smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Just don't tell anyone."

"I promise, I won't."

"Thanks, well I'm done now." He got up and offered me a hand. I took it and got up.

"Let me just put this stuff back in the bathroom." I grabbed all the stuff and went to the bathroom. When I came back, he was looking out the window.

"It's getting pretty bad out there" he said as he walked over to me for I had stopped at the desk. Then the power went out.

"Great." I sighed.

"It's ok. Do you have any candles or flashlight."

"Yeah on top of the cabinets." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. I started to get a chair, Billy stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm getting the candles."

"No way am I letting you get on a chair in the dark when you could fall."

"I won't fall." I got on the chair and got the candles. Then I fell on Billy! The candles crashed to the floor along with us. Luckily the kitchen was big enough that we didn't hit our heads. I ended up on top of him.

"Told you."

"I'm sorry." He brushed the hair out of my face, then I kissed him. And he kissed me back. It lasted for about a minute. I stopped and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry. That was wrong." I started to get up, but he grabbed my waist and I fell in to his lap.

"Don't apologize. I liked it" I just smiled and he smiled back. Suddenly we were kissing again. He picked me up and carried me to my room. He put me down and got on top of me. He held both of me hands above my head with one hand and holding my waist with the other. He started to kiss my neck and he let go of my hands. So I took the time to undo my shirt. He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"More than anything." And I pulled his face back to mine.


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2

When I awoke in the morning, I didn't really know what had happen. I took a minute, then it all came flooding back. I sat up really fast.

"Wow." Head rush. I looked next to me, but Billy was know where to be seen. There was a folded up piece of paper on my pillow. I grabbed it and opened it. It said:

Zordon called and said we needed to help clean up the city. I told them that you didn't

sleep and we would call if we needed you. I didn't think you would want to tell anyone

about last night. Go to Ernie's. He needed help, lots of damage, but none of us could go.

Remember we are all having movie night at your house tonight. Don't worry about

Tommy. I took care of him.

-Billy

I folded it back up and smiled. I needed to help out, but I had to take a shower first. I got dressed and almost ran out of the house. But before I left, I checked the clock, it was almost noon. When I got to the youth center, stuff was knocked all over the floor. Only Ernie and a couple of people there.

"Hey Ernie, what can I do?"

"Ally, um, you can start by picking up the bar. Thanks for helping out."

"No problem." I went right to the bar. The rest of the day flew by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I opened the front door, I saw Tommy and Kim making out on the couch.

"Oh, sorry." I shut the door. They broke apart and looked up.

"Don't worry about it." Kim said.

"Where are the others?"

"Trini is in your closet again. Jason, Zack and Billy are in the kitchen eating all our food" Tommy said. We all smiled.

"Oh, how about you two get the movie ready, I'll get the others and we'll start in 5 minutes." I went to my room, to my closet. I leaned against the door frame.

"Are you going to steel all my clothes?" She looked up. I raised my eyebrows.

"Pretty much." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok whatever. Movie in 5." I went to the kitchen. Jason, Zack and Billy were all sitting at the table. Eating and laughing. They looked up at me.

"Hey Ally" Zack said with his mouth full.

"Hey guys, the movie starts in about 4 minutes. So take whatever you want to the front room. We are not stopping the movie for anyone." I look at Billy for a split second then go to the fridge. Jason and Zack didn't notice; Billy did. They all got up while I got the milk out of the fridge. I was getting a glass from the cabinet when I sensed someone behind me.

"Um Hi" I hear him mumble out. I turned to face him because I had something to say.

"I'm not sorry."

"Well good cause neither am I."

"I really liked it."

"It was nice."

"Oh just kiss me." He smiled. He took his right arm and put it around my waist to pull me towards him He then put his left hand on my cheek and pulled me in to a kiss. I put my hands under his shirt; my hands going over his chest. We slowly ended the kiss.

I whispered "2 minutes." We laughed. We got some more food and went to the front room. Trini, Kim, Tommy and Zack had the couch so Jason, Billy and I had to sit in front of it.

"So what movie did you get?" Jason asked. It was Kim's turn.

"Well I thought we do something different so I rented," she pulled it out, "Dirty Dancing." We all laughed.

"Ok so let's play it" Zack said.

"I'll put it in" Tommy said as he got up. He put it in and sat back down. The movie started. As he movie began, Billy and mines hands ended up next to each others. He grabbed it and squeezed it. We tried to hide it as good as possible, but not in time. Jason saw it out of the corner of his eye but said nothing.

Hey to the people that are reading this, thank you. I am almost done with the 3rd chapter which should be post in the next day or so. I have no idea what I am going to do for chapter 4 so that might take a couple of weeks. So for the short chapter, please read and review.


	3. Jason's Talk

Chapter 3

"Well, what a great night huh?" Kim said as we were all at the door.

"I'm going to walk home" Tommy said and they left.

"Well there gone, who wants to help me clean up?" I said. The four of them just looked down. No one liked cleaning when I was involved. I get mean.

"Okay, let's play" Zack said. They all hold up their hands to play rock, paper, scissors. Billy lost. _(Of course)_

"Okay bye" Jason, Zack and Trini said as they ran out of the house.

"Okay let's get to it" I said. I grabbed Billy's hand and pulled him to the mess. We finished after lots of arguing. It took 20 minutes. Tommy was still not back. Kim lives two blocks away.

"Tommy and Kim are probably going at it" I said jokingly as Billy and I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah." We were all alone. So I got on the table right next to him and started messing with my dress, pulling it up slowly. It was kind of low cut. He was just staring at me.

"So we're all alone."

"Yeah" He started to get up.

"We might be alone for awhile."

"Yeah we might."

"So what are w---"He just pulled me in to a kiss. I pulled him on to me and the table. Billy was about to take my dress off when we heard the front door open. We quickly got off the table and sat back in our chairs. Tommy comes in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Before anyone could say anything, Billy says "Well I better be going." He got up and walked out.

So Tom, what took you so long?" I said in a very teasing tone. He blushed.

"What did you do last night?"

"Oh nothing really, just homework then went to bed."

"Sounds fun. Well I'm going up to bed. Night. Love you."

"Love you too." He goes down the hall and I stay at the table for a couple minutes. I was thinking about Billy. He is so great and I really like him. I have to tell my friends someday. How do I do it? I go up to bed.

A couple hours later, I hear a knock on my window. I get out of bed and go to my window. It was Jason.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, but you could just use the front door."

"This is more fun." He climbed in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Okay look. I have something to ask you and I want the truth."

"Okay."

"Are you and Billy dating."

"Why do you think were dating?"

"Well to start with the whole day you two have been chummy."

"Chummy?"

"And during the movie, I saw you two holding hands."

"So please the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"Last night, Billy and I had sex."

"And?"

"I don't know." I sit on my bed.

"I really like him." He comes and sits next to me.

"Billy is going to kill me for telling you this, but he's had a crush on you for a while now."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks. Look I'm not ready for everyone to know. So this secret has to stay between the three of us."

"I can do that."

"Thanks." We hug.

"Now leave so I can get some sleep."

"Okay, okay." He got up and goes towards my window.

"You don't ha—"

"--ve to us the window. I know. Like I said, this is more fun." He crawls out. I shut my window and climb in to bed. I quickly fall asleep.

I have no idea what I am going to do for the next chapter. I know where I want this story to go, but I just have to get there. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as its done. Thanks for reading.


	4. No Time

**I know that you don't know anything about Ally, but her background will come in to play soon. Its what that main part of the story will be about when we get to it. I changed the rating to M because I wanted to try a little sex scene, but since I'm still a virgin, it turned out kind of bad. So if any one is good at that, let me know. The sex scene will be **** so you can skip over it and you wont miss anything.**

The week went by with no time to ourselves. We had to finish cleaning up the city. Rita kept sending monsters. Thank god its summer. I'm glad we don't have to worry about homework. My parents did come home. Jason did tell me that he got around to talking to Billy. It's one week since I first slept with Billy.

I was fast asleep. My window was wide open because it was 90 decrees outside. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Ally. Ally"

"Go away." He laughed. The next time he spoke, his lips are right next to my ear.

"Come on I want to show you something." His breath sent shivers through my body. I open my eyes for the first time. Billy is smiling down at me.

"What time is it?"

"About 2." I pull the blanket over my head

"Go away." It was quiet for a second. Then the blanket was ripped off me.

"What did you do that for?" I was just wearing a large t-shirt. I stared up at him, who was holding my blanket.

"I know you can't sleep without a blanket so your not getting it back until you come with me." I thought about my opshins.

"OK fine I'll go. Let me just get some pants." I walk over to my dresser and open the door. Billy comes up behind me and brushes the hair away from neck. He slowly trailed kisses down my neck.

"How am I going to get dressed when your doing that?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"It's OK I like it."

He slide his arms around my waist and whisper in my ear. "Get dressed."

"Wow you really know how to kill a mood." He just chuckled and let go of me. I slide on some shorts and shoes. When I turned to face him, he was just staring a me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well then lets go." He went over to the window and climbed out. He then helped me out of the window. He grabbed my hand and stated down the street. It was quiet, but it was nice. After about five minutes, we arrived at the cemetery. I stopped.

"What are we doing here?" He just tighten his hold on my hand and says "Come on." We walk down my rows until we stop at a block. I knew the name on it. Billy's mom!

"Your mom."

"I come here sometimes when I think about her, when i'm sad." He just stared at the tombstone.

"Why did you bring me here?" He looked at me for the first time since we got here, his eyes filled with pain.

"You shared something personal with me so I decided to share something with you." I giggled.

"What?"

"What I shared and what you shared are on two different levels of personal." He smiled.

"I guess your right." He turned back to grave.

"Why did you really bring me?" He didn't say anything so I wasn't going to get answer. We didn't speak for a few moments, so I decided to talk.

"Hello Mrs. C." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Billy look at me, but I didn't dare look at him.

"I'm going to call you Mrs. C. My name is Ally, but I guess you already know that. You would be proud of Billy." I turned to look at him. "He turned out to be a wonderful man."

"Thank you" he said softly as he looked into my eyes. His eyes suddenly looked at my cheek.

"How did you get this?" He was about my scar that ran across my cheek. I looked away from him.

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet. Well I'll leave you two alone."

"Okay." I walked away to stand under a tree. I was far enough away so he could have his privacy, but close enough to still hear him.

"Hey Mom. How are you? I'm doing fine. Dad's great. We both really miss you, but were okay. We have each other and we have our friends. I'm in a great relationship." I wasn't going to say anything, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Are we in a relationship?" He turns to face me and I walk over to him. "Are we?"

A smile appeared on his face. "Yeah I think we are. Come on lets get out of here." He grabbed my hand and began our walk back to my house. It was a quiet walk, but neither of us minded. We were soon back at my window.

"Do you wan to some in?" He saw what I was getting at.

"Yeah." Being a gentlemen, he helped me back through my window. He climbed in and kicked off my shoes.

****Sex Scene***

When we finally faced each other, I gript his hair and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him with as much passion that I had. I didn't hesitate to stick my tongue in his mouth.

I unbuttoned his shirt as fast as I could. It fell to the floor. We broke the kiss to pull my shirt over my head then his mouth was hard on mine again. He pushed down my shorts and panties and I kicked them off.

His hands were on my thighs. He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall. This was getting rough, but I didn't care. His mouth went to my neck. I grabbed his head to push him closer to my neck. We were both breathing hard.

I put my left hand on his waistline and tired to pull his pants down. When I couldn't get them down, he lifted me up a little, just enough for his mouth to reach my breast. His tongue ran over my left breast and he bit down on my nipple. I let out a deep moan.

I could feel his bulge. I put my hand back on his waistline to take off his pants again. When I got them down, he kicked them off.

He moved to my other breast and stuck two fingers in me, then started pumping. I moaned even louder.

I pressed so hard against him and it still wasn't enough. My nails were digging into his shoulder, but that just turned him on more.

Just before I was going to release, he pulled out of me.

"Oh don't tease me like that." I didn't need to open my eyes to know he was smiling. He trusted his cock into me hard and started pumping even harder.

He pressed his lips to mine just as we were about to release to muffle the sounds.

If Billy wasn't holding me up, I would have clasped. He pulled out of me and carried me to my bed. He put me down and layed next to me. I pulled a sheet around us and rolled on my turned with me and put his arm around me.

"Sleep now" he said to me.

And I slept peacefully that night thinking "_Good I have thick walls!"_

**Sorry about the spelling errors. I can't spell for the life of me. R & R please! I have my computer fixed after months off not having it, so I should up date a lot sooner now. I already have the next chapter written!**


	5. AN

I have been doing a lot of thinking and I am going to put in flashback scenes instead of writing it. It

will be scenes like how they all met, how Ally became a ranger, etc. I f you want to see something, let

me know.

I will be going back and fixing some chapters, but not to much.

I have decided to do some reading on how to do sex scenes better and such so I will be doing that. It

will take some time to get chapters out so I would like to thank everyone who is hanging in there with

me.

I have also got openoffice so I have a spell checker.

I am going to put the next chapter up tomorrow and It has already been checked by my beta,

Tanzettigirl.


	6. He's Back

I woke up the next morning wrapped in a set of warm arms. I turned my head to see that Billy was still sleeping. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Ally?" Oh no mom. Billy was awake now and looking at me, eyes wide. She knocked again.

"Ally?"

"Umm hold on a second mom." I pushed Billy of my bed. *He hit the floor with a soft thud. "Oof"

"Sorry!"

"Ally, is everything alright?"

"Yes mom, just hold a second." I pull the blanket up as far as I could to hide the fact that I was naked.

"Stay down" I said to Billy. "Come in."

My mom walked in and gave me weird look.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay and clean up your room, there are clothes everywhere."

As she shut my door, I tried not to smile. Billy stood up and I see that he'd somehow put on his pants. I don't know how he did that without making a sound.

"Sorry for pushing you."

"It's alright. I should be going before my dad notices I'm missing."

"Okay." He collected his shirt and put on his shoes.

He bent down to give me a kiss. I threw my arms around him and put a little more passion in that kiss then I had intended. He pulled the blanket off me and I pulled him on top off me. He trailed his hand from my breast down to my thigh and hiked up my leg. I had to break the kiss.

"Billy, as much as I would love to keep this up, they're going to come back up here if I'm not down in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop." He gave me one last peck and got off me. He gave me one last look at my nude body and climbed out the window.

I was so happy, I squealed with delight.

* took a shower and got dressed before going down stairs. I sat down at the table next to Tommy, and helped myself to some pancakes when the door bell rang.

"I'll get that" my mom said. She smiled at my dad and went to get the door.

A couple of seconds later, we all hear my mom scream. We all ran to her. I stop as soon as I see who's at the door. Tommy stopped right next to me and my dad went to my mom. I started crying. My heart froze at the sight of him. It has to have been at least 10 years since I last saw him. (AN: I will give a better description later on)

"Tell me he's not out. Please don't let him be out."

The man at the door just said "I'm sorry."

Tommy put his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

Billy's P.O.V

"I'm sure everything is fine" Trini said. We had been trying to get a hold of Tommy and Ally for three hours.

"No one's answering the phone" Kim said "I'm worried."

"Then let's find out what's going on" Zack said.

When we got to their front door, Jason knocked. It took a minute before their dad answered the door.

"Hello, this is not a good time." *describe his look, that he's obviously distraught and this makes Billy more worried

"It's okay dad. Let them in." Ally's voice cracked like she had been crying. I rushed in to see Ally with her face in her hands and Tommy rubbing her back as if to sooth her. Mrs. Oliver was talking to some man I didn't know and she looked a mess.

I kneeled in front of Ally and put my hands on her arms. "Ally what happened? What's wrong?"

She looked up at me.

"He's back! My father's back!

**I want to thank my Beta Tanzettigirl. She has been giving me great advice and has helped me a a lot. **


End file.
